Thunder Bluff
Tauren (5,280) Orc (300) Forsaken (240) Troll (180) |loc=Mulgore |government=Spiritual hierarchy |ruler=Cairne Bloodhoof, Chieftain of the United Tauren Tribes |affiliation=Horde |rewards= Kodo mounts (rare and epic) }} Thunder Bluff is the Tauren capital city located in the northern part of the region of Mulgore on the continent of Kalimdor. The whole of the city is built on bluffs several hundred feet above the surrounding landscape, and is accessible by elevators on the southwestern and northeastern sides. Description Thunder Bluff was settled fairly recently by the tauren, who successfully drove out the marauding centaur from their lands. Thunder Bluff is the first city of its kind; for centuries, the tauren wandered the plains as nomads, unable to claim a permanent home. All Horde visitors are welcome here, and the expertise of the tauren in the fields of everything from leatherworking to shamanism, druidism to hunting are all taught here. Fortunately, the peaceful nature of the tauren also makes Thunder Bluff the most accessible of the major Horde cities to Alliance members. Thunder Bluff’s location makes it resistant to enemy attack. Visitors must either ride wyverns to one of the four towering mesas that make up Thunder Bluff, or be lifted via rope and wood elevators, an invention unique to the tauren. People and Culture The shamans here conjure them openly, leaving little doubt to the power of their magic. The tauren constantly work to improve and expand their massive city, which explains how it appeared practically out of thin air. While some tauren probably regret their departure from a nomadic lifestyle, they all are proud to finally have a home and spend much of their time trying to make it better. They also are thrilled to have the help of a good number of orcs and trolls, but less thrilled at the presence of the Forsaken, who they grudgingly tolerate due to their alliance. The tauren place a strong emphasis on the value of life, and the unlife of the Forsaken stands as an affront to their beliefs. Geography Thunder Bluff is composed of four towering mesas, or rises. The only entrances from the plains below are elevators leading to the central platform. The central rise is connected to the others through large wooden bridges. Thunder Bluff is located in the far north of Mulgore, among the sprawling flatlands of the Golden Plains. Due to its height, the air around Thunder Bluff is thinner than at ground level, but not to the point of being uncomfortable. Mount Hyjal for example is much, much worse. The weather is almost always warm and sunny, with intermittent breezes carried in from the Barrens. History The centaur were driving the tauren out of their homeland around the time of the Third War. When Thrall and his Horde arrived on the continent, an alliance was forged between the Horde and the tauren. Following the defeat of Archimonde and the end of the war, Thrall helped the tauren rout the centaur and reclaim their land. Shortly thereafter the tauren founded the city of Thunder Bluff and began the process of settling into their old surroundings and repairing the ecological damage the centaur had wrought. Thunder Bluff grows and expands at a tremendous rate. Rises The various rises in Thunder Bluff act a bit like neighborhoods or quarters in a human city. Thunder Bluff has a central mesa divided into three rises, surrounded by three additional mesas with distinct names: * Lower Rise (southwestern lifts from main north road) * Middle Rise (northeastern lifts from plains) * High Rise (east from wind rider roost) * Elder Rise (rope bridges from middle and high rise) * Hunter Rise (rope bridges from lower and high rise) * Spirit Rise (rope bridges from lower and middle rise) ** Pools of Vision (cave entrance from Spirit Rise) Notable Characters The ancient Chief of the Bloodhoof clan, Cairne Bloodhoof has become the High Chieftain of the Tauren race. He watches over Thunder Bluff, and over his people in an ever-darkening world. Many believe that he is training his son Baine Bloodhoof, who can be found in Bloodhoof Village, to take Cairne's place one fateful day. Cairne can be found in the Chieftain's Tent in the eastern Main City, and is accompanied by his Honor Guard. Magatha Grimtotem is the elder crone of the mighty Grimtotem Clan. Blessed with shamanic powers when she was just a young girl, Magatha has sought power and prestige nearly her whole life. The Grimtotems believe that Magatha will lead them in eradicating the lesser races from Kalimdor and retaking the Tauren ancestral holdings abroad. Magatha constantly spars with Cairne Bloodhoof over the direction of the Tauren's future and feels that only she is fit to rule her people. Hamuul Runetotem is the elder druid of Thunder Bluff, and a childhood friend of Cairne. It remains to be seen where Hamuul will stand in the possible conflict that may arise between his chieftain and Magatha. For a complete list of characters, see List of Thunder Bluff NPCs. Quests :See also: Thunder Bluff questing guide Points of Interest * The Bank is on the southeastern side of the Lower Rise. * The Wind Rider Master Tal is located on the top of the wind rider roost in the central totempole. * The inn is on the southern part of the Lower Rise. * The Auction House is located on the Lower Rise, just west of the entrance to the wind rider roost. * The mailbox is located just outside the bank. * The Fishing hole is located on the lower rise smack dab in the middle. Flight paths ''Main article: Flight path/Kalimdor Notes & Tips * Rumstag Proudstrider has the Thunder Bluff repeatable Runecloth quest used by non-tauren Horde players to obtain the right to ride kodos. *In Thunder Bluff, the Alterac Valley, Warsong Gulch and Arathi Basin battlemasters are located on the Hunter Rise. One of the curious things in Thunder Bluff is the ability to enter a battleground mounted. Since the battlemasters are outside, if you are mounted when you queue for the battleground, and stay mounted until you enter it, you will enter the battleground already mounted and with a significant speed/time advantage. * It's a bad idea to jump from the top of one of the bluffs, as the fall is generally fatal without some sort of slowing effect. Category:City:Thunder Bluff Category:Tauren territories Category:Cities Category:Horde Cities